


Truly worth while

by AvengersShip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crack, Guilty Pleasures, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki Feels, Loki Redemption, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: In which Loki flirts, but knows Bucky is worth everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid prompt I did to satisfy my crackship.  
> I should really get back into writing regularly again ;w;

"It's only fair to express your true beauty than physical appearance."

"...."

 

"You don't believe what I speak the truth. Truly a sad thing to see such a creature as yourself to suffer with no self-worth. I see why the Tight-Spangled Captain is in deep pain-"

"Don't bring Steve into this."

"Pressure point, I will be sure to tread lightly on."

Loki sat beside Bucky, watching his still frame with a sly grin. His eyes were soft though, posture non-threatening. He was visiting Misgard with his brother and settled himself here than in the common area. The Avengers didn't welcome him there and showed their displeasure in seeing him out and free from his bounds after two years of good behavior and no trickery severe to put him under. Still, they remain wary and despite countless visits, they do not trust his reformed state.

Bucky is a new addition, in a grudging light, in the tower. After months of hassle and confronting arguments with Steve and half the team, Tony made the ex-assassin as comfortable as possible and gave him the help he needs without Steve giving time to consider. Tony may be against the man, who killed his parents, living with him in his own tower, but he knew Bucky's condition and doesn't completely place Bucky under all the bloodshed he's done all those years. It's complicated, but not worth blaming someone that's suffered in the hands of a corrupted organization.

Bucky didn't think he deserves everything he's gotten for four months to bring him in some light of all the hard earned work to have some peace of mind, certainly not from Stark, but Tony didn't take no for an answer and saw the situation clear even through the pain he's feeling. The genius gave him everything he needed and Bucky could not feel more grateful.

Loki turned to face him, "You are worth everything, James."

"Since when are we on a first name basis?" Bucky asked. He can hear his own amusement and it's startling, but not distasteful. "My name not fancy enough for your heighness?"

Loki pursed his lips and smiled a small smile, "Perhaps. But it fits the very fascinating nature of your being. But if you want the real answer," Loki fluttered his eyelashes and leaned in, making Bucky lean back on instinct, "I would be glad to show you your true nature."

That's the fastest Loki's ever seen the man withdraw and go across the room in mere seconds. His shaggy hair got in his eyes and curtained his face, but the blush is clear on pale skin, chest showing more evidence of elevated breathing.

"Natasha wasn't lying, you are a shameless flirt."

"I am free to express my likes to anyone I please. That goes for you, damaged or not."

"And you get off on my being broken?" Bucky gritted. His whole posture grew tense and Loki stared him in the eyes.

"No. You have more power than any human I've seen in my years. That is what is so intriguing to me. For 70 and so years of suffering, you fought. You fought so long, I find that worthy of a warrior, of great legend and to be seen as pure strength in a man."

The distance is closed between them and Bucky didn't register the hands coming to cup his face. Or the soft breath against his pink lips that told his brain that the inches between their faces is growing shorter. Loki's lips almost brush his, but only whisper.

"You are the most beautiful, worthy man I've ever encountered. And I will make sure you are worth everything, James Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky stumbles back when all he saw is green smoke where Loki used to stand, breathing in and out when he didn't know he stopped breathing, heart racing at the close and physical contact. He felt his face and it's burning, but he can't make out whether it was good or bad. This is the Trickster everyone is talking about that almost took down New York City and corrupted one of the Avengers. THE number one villian the group despise most out of all the evil men and women they fought in their lives.

Bucky knew it's fucked up to like the guy, but he can't find it in himself to feel what the others are feeling. He didn't sound like he was lying, Bucky couldn't detect any of that in his tone of voice or... his eyes. His green eyes, so....

"No! Fuck, I can't be falling for that guy!" Bucky shouted, falling back on the couch with is face buried in the cushions.

He thought he was recovering. Why did this have to be a setback!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> You can find me on http://fantasypuppy.tumblr.com/


End file.
